Loveless
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: "Isn't it obvious? I love you." - To Laito it's unnecessary to say love. Saying 'I love you' doesn't mean anything to him at all, yet these three words seem to hold so much power. Nothing will stop him from manipulating his prey. Rated T for hints of sex.


**Haa, there it is! My first Diabolik Lovers fic. Ever since the first episode aired I've been wanting to write about these brothers. Especially about Laito, because since the first moment he appeared I fell hopelessly in love with him. But he's such a difficult character to capture. He's perverted, twisted, and the way he experiences the world is so very different. I mean, what's wrong with that guy? (A lot. Childhood trauma alerts!).  
But suddenly I had inspiration for him after starting with the MORE BLOOD game again. This fic is based on some events that were showed in the game, but I'm not sure if it'll ever appear in the anime (most likely not, since Laito's doesn't have the biggest role). This takes place before Yui came to the mansion.**

 **There's an OC involved, and I hope she's not a Mary-Sue. I never use OCs because of that risk, but I hope she's somewhat good. She's not a know-it-all, and the things she does know come from actual experience but I don't know. It's a touchy subject. The other girl who is mentioned, Hilde, is not an OC but is actually mentioned in the game.**

 **Rated T for now for hints of sex, and Laito in general.**

 **Sorry for the lame-ass title, I really could not come up with anything better.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Laito lets himself fall back on the bed, his breathing is no different than usual, unlike humans who collapse and spent their time panting heavily after the deed until they eventually fall asleep. For him it's not like that. When he runs his fingers through her long, purple hair he realises how he feels. Empty, incomplete, bored. It doesn't do anything for him; it doesn't give him any feeling of joy. He isn't in need of this; it doesn't give him the satisfaction he is longing for. It's not because it is making him feel better, he does this to make her happy. It's because she is asking it from him. It's because it is expected of him that he does this with her. It is because they have always done this. It's because...

"Hey,... what's your reason for doing this?" He hears himself asking the question, and he wonders why he is still trying. They have discussed this plenty of times before. Nothing will ever change, not as long as that person is still alive. Next to him in bed, the long-haired woman rises to gather her clothes that are scattered around the room in their previous haste to take them off.

"Why are you asking, isn't that obvious?" She chirps unusually cheerful. The woman turns around and gives him an almost genuine smile. "I love you." Almost. It's a smile without emotion, there's no feeling, no meaning to it, just as the words she just said.

"Love?" The tone of his voice is surprised, as if he hears that word for the first time. The word without a meaning.

"In what kind of world does a mother not love her child?"

"I think that's here." He murmurs, absently staring at the ceiling above him.

"Did you say something?" Her voice is so full of joy; it makes her sound younger than she is. The way she is standing there, with her bare back turned towards him she seems only twenty. So beautiful, with her long, purple hair. Her slim figure, you would not say that she's already over a hundred years old and has given birth to three children. This is probably the reason why she's so popular, everyone runs after her. She knows how to wind them around her finger and they will do whatever she demands. So does he. If he wouldn't do this, she would not acknowledge him as her son any longer. Anything that Laito does is in order to get love in return from his mother. She keeps returning to him for the same sole reason. Laito doesn't enjoy it, but he doesn't think of it as unpleasant either. As long as he doesn't have to return to that dungeon.

"No, it's nothing." He smiles as he pushes himself up from the bed. His arms wrap around her slender waist. "Absolutely nothing~"

"Laito~" She sings softly. "What are you doing?" The young vampire kisses her neck and whispers close to her ear in a low voice: "Come back to bed."

His mother giggles and pushes his arms away. "No can do, my child." She loves this attention, Laito knows that she loves it, she seeks attention from everyone. So why is she rejecting him now? He behaves like any lover would. Ah, or is that it? Is this the famous game women play? They say the opposite of what they actually mean.

"Come on," he tries again, a bit more demanding now as he embraces her once again.

"I said _NO_." This time she puts more force into it. To lend weight to her words she squeezes herself back into her tight, black dress.

This side of his mother does not come as a surprise to the young vampire. He doesn't know her any different. She is a cocky and arrogant person, who believes that everything and everyone will work in her favour. She doesn't react well when things go against her wishes, and with that arrogance she does everything within her might to get what she wants. Laito scoffs, there is no doubt that Ayato and Kanato are her children. However, she would not hesitate to harm her own boys. She is an abusive person who causes him and his brothers mental and physical damage. She doesn't care about their well being or presence, as long as it benefits her own. She didn't want to have children to begin with; her only goal is to get acknowledged by her husband. Laito is aware of that. He has always been, and yet...

"Why not?" He complains, knowing well that this attitude will only work on her nerves.

...yet he wants her to love him.

"Because why would I want to stay here with you?"

Laito shuts his eyes, he knows what he is about to say, but he does not feel regret. "You are of no value to me, Laito. Take your brother, Ayato. He is the heir. Even Kanato has a purpose, my Little Songbird. But you..." She gives him a cold look. "You are unnecessary. From you I can only get what I can get from any man with ease."

Laito clenches his fists tightly together on the height of his sides. He feels a sharp pain in his chest. But that's good, right? Pain is a sign that he is still alive. There are many days that he doesn't feel anything, then he forgets what it's like to live. "Love, Laito my boy, is not something you will ever experience. You are not destined to love. And no-one will ever love you."

When Laito opens his eyes his mother has left the room. Only her flowery perfume still lingers in the room.

"Love," he repeats to himself. "...that's right. Love is something that feels pleasant." And because that person said that she loved him there's a limit to what feels good to him. What could ever top the feeling that his mother loves him? But it might not be sincere. If their love is being forced. To him it's unnecessary to say love. It's nothing different from saying good morning, or wishing someone goodnight. Saying 'I love you' doesn't mean anything to him at all. He is not interested in that. Laito exhales a deep sigh and looks around the room. His fedora is on the floor. How could he be so careless with his precious fashion accessory? It must be that woman's influence. How is it possible that one individual is able to make him lose his head? Love is a sickness, invented by humans who are trying to make their miserable lives better. His mother is right, he will never love anyone.

* * *

It's noisy down below. The familiar whirring mechanical sound of the washing machines combined with the chatter of the maids. Fiona, a young help of 21 (but one of the veterans), is folding the laundry. Shirts and uniforms of the brothers. Next to her are two girls, giggling unstoppably, they haven't been here for that long yet. Apparently they found some sensuous underwear. From the mistress, or perhaps from one of the girls the young men often bring home for fun. It are mostly Ayato and Laito who bring guests home with them, or so they say. Fiona tries not to interfere with the affairs of the brothers. It could not end well for you when you get too close to the vampires. Especially the triplets are a little weird, for vampires. But it's not unexplainable when you see their mother's behaviour. The two maids are still giggling. They're speculating about to whom the underwear belongs. One of Ayato's girls perhaps? What would they have done after he sucked her blood? Would she still be here now? She's most likely very beautiful. Fiona puts Reiji's shirt down. After all these years of working here she knows exactly who the pieces of clothing belong to. All six of them have different styles, and different sizes of course. "It's most likely from Cordelia-sama herself. Quickly, back to work you two. You would not want the daughter of the Demon Lord to catch you as you're mocking her nightwear?"

The girls look at her in horror and quickly resume their work. That was a lie. Their Mistress never comes down to the laundry room. She would never stoop to their level, literally. But Fiona is one of the oldest maids in the mansion with the most experience, so the girls take her for her word. Lots of maids before her suddenly vanished when they came to a certain age. _They sacrificed her_ , they say. _They completely sucked her dry,_ suggests another. _Suicide_ , they ridicule. _Maybe she managed to escape_ , whisper a few. Fiona does not participate when the others gossip. She doesn't care how the girls who she once used to work with disappeared; she doesn't fear that she's almost reaching that age. If you are quiet and keep doing your job well they won't notice your appearance. You will not be rewarded for your hard work, but certainly not punished either.

Suddenly the door swings open and the buzzing in the room ceases. Only the sound of the washing machines goes on quietly. In the doorway stands a slender, beautiful woman with long purple hair and sparkling green eyes. Only a handful of maids recognises her, not all girls have had the pleasure to meet her in person. Many don't ever leave the basement. Forever caught between the closed doors without ever seeing daylight again. "Cordelia-sama!"

The maids who did recognise the woman immediately bend down, and pull the other girls along with them to show respect for their mistress. The same for Fiona, who grabs the two maids next to her and harshly pushes them to their knees. The daughter of the Demon Lord scrunches her nose. It stinks down here, to oiled machines and a dominant scent of detergent.

"Hilde." She says curtly, and beckons one of the girls to come to her. Fiona wonders why Cordelia herself came down and didn't send a butler to do it for her. She will probably never get an answer to this. A shy girl hurries forward. Her blonde hair pulled tightly back in a neat ponytail, and two anxious, expectant heavenly blue eyes. Fiona doesn't know her well, but they call her forward more often. She seems to be liked by the brothers. The girl has recently turned fifteen, old enough, Fiona believes. Previously she would sometimes volunteer herself if they'd call for someone she believed to be too young. She didn't want them to go through this already. They were too young to be giving their blood to some hungry, pubescent vampires, and for what would most likely follow after. She watches as Hilde gets clean sheets pressed in her hands, which she probably has to change for one of the vampires. Normally that's her tasks, but normally she doesn't get disturbed often while she's doing her job for a quick, inappropriate break. Usually she gets the time to replace them when the boys are at school. She will have to take into account that she has to skip one room on her round later. She accidently entered one of the bedrooms before when one of the masters had a guest over. That's an experience she rather not talks about.

Cordelia has left with Hilde and everyone continues their work. "Come on, what are you waiting for? The laundry does not fold itself after all." She smiles at the girls, who are even more surprised now than when they saw Cordelia for the first time. Fiona never smiled at them before. The two softly continue their chatter in a language Fiona does not understand. Most girls are brought from Europe to Japan for work. Their fathers know that they will never see their daughters again, but money is money. They choose helpers from abroad because they don't understand the Japanese language, and in the non-affluent countries where education is rare, they know for sure that they won't be picking up this difficult language too quickly. This serves the purpose that the girls can't escape and tell the world that they are working for bloodthirsty vampires. Who would believe them?

Fiona pushes the cart with the laundry through the large, empty corridors. She reached the wing of the triplets. She just changed Kanato's sheets and was relieved to close the door behind her without any interruptions. Of all the vampires, Kanato creeps her the most. His thin figure and height give him a noticeably younger look than his brothers, thus causing him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. Sometimes she wonders if he ever actually uses his bed, or whether it's only the territory of his stuffed animals. Because of the dark circles under his eyes that imply sleepless nights, and the bed appears to be unslept whenever she comes to change it. It is always a chore to get all his stuffed animals from the bed, and put them back in the right order when she's finished. She doesn't dare to think of the day that she'll ever make a mistake in the line up. What would happen to her then?

At the end of the hallway is Laito's room. The door is ajar, and she's able to hear the muffled voices coming from it. With a curiosity that she doesn't recognise within herself she pushes her cart through until she's standing in front of his door so she can hear the duo better.

"I will help you change." Hilde's voice is soft. Fiona crouches in front of the door and tries to look through the narrow gap that shows a part of the room. She sees Hilde, her uniform looks like she put it on hastily, and the buttons are off. Her now loose blonde hair is falling over her face.

"Mn, please." Laito's voice sounds bored. The blonde maid gathers his clothes and helps her master to put on his shirt. His red-brownish hair is messier than usual, especially without his fedora which normally keeps everything in place.

"Ah..."

"Hey, come closer to me?" Once she does what is asked of her the young vampire gives her a peck on her lips. Hilde almost falls backwards in shock, but Laito has already wrapped his fingers around her wrist and holds her steady. "What are you doing?! Playing around like that after we just...! Please, let go!"

"Fufu~" Laito laughs, always that same chuckle of his. It works on Fiona's nerves. It's ominous; you can never expect something good from the youngest of the triplets. Laito is extremely perverted. His perverted nature causes him to be suspended from school often. He is always cheerful and loves to joke; however, someone who is always this joyful must be carrying around something awful deep within him. She has experienced before that his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes and when someone is too defiant around him. He doesn't like it when he gets disobeyed and he'd often punish the person for it. Out of that same punishment he gets an insanely high amount of pleasure. He may not like it, but he's more like his own mother than he thinks. But if someone were to tell him that, or any of the triplets, it would be their last day on Earth. "You, what's your name?"

"H-Hilde." The young girl stammers, surprised that he's showing interest in her, but still wary.

"I see." He almost lovingly caresses over her hair, his fingers running through the blonde hair locks, which fall back over her face as soon as he lets go. "Well Hilde. I love you."

"E-Eh?!"

"For some time I've been looking at you." His voice is sweet and tender, but even from this distance Fiona is able to see that his eyes emit no emotion. It's convenient to say the words I love you. It holds lots of power. Hilde seems baffled and doesn't know what to reply. The peeking maid is wondering how this girl is letting him win her over with so much ease. You should never believe a vampire. They're unreliable, every single one of them. "What about you, Hilde, do you love me?"

"I-I... I don't know." Her pale face is slowly turning red. Fiona knows that it's not her first time in Laito's room, so why are the words of this perverted vampire getting into her head? Fiona is tempted to barge in and drag her out of the room, but she knows she shouldn't be doing that. She will only endanger Hilde and herself. Who knows what this vampire will do when things ago against his will?

"I see," Hilde's reaction is enough for the red-brown-haired vampire. "Being in the same bed as me, that must feel good to you." He pushes her down on the bed and crawls over her with a baleful look in his eyes. "So please hold your neck out, and I will confirm your feelings." She long, slender fingers are caressing her pale neck. Fiona shivers; she can almost feel the warm breath of the vampire against her own skin. She rapidly turns around to see if there might be one behind her, but that turns out not to be the case.

"If you feel good, then I am 'loved'. I am certain of my feelings for you, but isn't it important that you tell me if you feel the same?"

"I... Laito-sama." The girl tries with all her might to fight him, but the vampire is much stronger than she is. On top of that, Laito's amusement only grows when they struggle and resist. "Please don't do this!"

"Ah, do you not love me, Hilde?" His sharp fangs are clearly visible as he opens his mouth, and he slowly bends over to get closer to her exposed neck. Before he bites, he glances at the door, and bright green eyes seem to meet hers. Fiona shoots backwards until her back hits the wall. Has he seen her? She feels her heart pounding in her throat. He is an open pervert type of character, and also a voyeur, which makes him wish to share his prey with others and enjoys seeing them getting messed up by them. He also doesn't mind if people observe when he's screwing around with someone. How long has he been aware of her presence?

She hears a thud in the other room, Laito moans softly, and then Hilde storms out of the bedroom. Their eyes cross for a brief moment, and then she rushes away. Fiona is confused, what just happened? The bedroom door is now fully opened. She sees Laito, lying on the floor beside the bed. Apparently when Laito got distracted and looked her way he let his guard down, and Hilde managed to escape after giving him a kick in his stomach. In a way, Fiona saved her. Laito pushes himself to his feed, his face turns to her and he grins. If he hadn't before, he definitely saw her now.

"Hey, you." His voice is soft. She expected him to be angry that she is the reason that he could not drink her blood again, but instead he gestures that she should come inside. Fiona doesn't dare to refuse, so she gets up and hesitantly walks into the room.

"Fiona, isn't it?"

Fiona is taken aback. "You remember..."

"Fufu, but of course I do!" He smiles broadly at her and pats the spot next to him on the edge of the bed, a gesture that she should come sit with him. She does as he asks from her. "If I remember well, we used to play together when I was a child~" He chuckles. "You haven't changed, my cute little maid."

Fiona first arrived here at the age of twelve. The eldest brother, Shu, had been ten years old, so Laito must have been eight. She came to Japan with a new batch of girls, brought in from Ireland, but she was one of the few who got placed in the Sakamaki household. Back then Beatrix had still been alive, and she got different orders from all three of the mothers. Because she was one of the youngest girls who arrived there and Beatrix had been a good person, she did not have to do all too heavy work yet. Often she had to look after the boys because she was older than them, and the mothers had better things to do than watch over their own children.

Shu didn't really like her; they were only two years apart after all, so he thought that was the perfect excuse to refuse to listen to her. He then ran away, and hours later she would find him sleeping on a bench in the garden. Reiji didn't need a babysitter. He was quiet and was almost always reading. He didn't speak much, but when he did he was always polite. He was one of the few to show respect towards her, but that must have been because he didn't realise back then that she wasn't a vampire. Later, when she was nothing more than a maid and a walking livestock he barely even looked at her. Subaru was quiet and shy, sometimes a bit aggressive too when things would not go his way, but he wasn't much trouble.

But then there were the triplets. She hardly saw Ayato, who showed already some narcissistic traits at that age. He was often locked in his room, forced to study. As for Kanato, who was still a sweet and innocent boy back then, she could not get close to him. He had to sing until his chords bled, and was forced to play alone when Cordelia was near. Laito therefore always remained alone. Cordelia hardly spent any of her attention to him, while the poor boy craved for her love. Laito used to be a very social boy. He was open, friendly and caring. The first born of the triplets always tried to stand up for his older brothers. Whenever their mother forced Ayato back to his room, and Kanato had to sing for her again, Fiona and Laito would often catch bats together. Or they would practice with familiars and teleporting. But she could never fill the hole that his mother left in his still empty heart.

"You're even more beautiful than before, _Akane_." He whispers softly into her ear. Akane, red. Her old nickname because Fiona was too difficult to pronounce for the young vampire. Her orange-red hair and grey-blue eyes, a thoroughbred Irish young lady. His fingers caress her pale skin. Fiona shivers again. This is not the first time, but she is also not fifteen anymore. And he is almost an adult. They are aware of what they're doing, everything is different now. But when she looks at him, she still sees that small, innocent boy. The boy she taught how to play the piano so he could distract himself when he was alone. The same vampire who she secretly brought food when he was locked in the dungeon by his own father. He may not remember it, but still when she hears the sound of the piano through the corridors she softly hums along with the song. A traditional Irish song her own mother had taught her long ago. It always reminded it her of home, but these days she can only associate it with him, and she somehow feels at peace with it. This house has become a part of her.

"Have you not had enough?" She asks him calmly as she tries to push his arms away. "Hilde has just left."

"Mhm, but you are different, Akane." Again that same grin is curling on his lips as the still half naked vampire lays her down on the bed. She shouldn't believe him, she doesn't want to believe him, but it's too late now. She gets seduced by his voice, his beautiful green eyes that are so full of mischief draw her in. "You see, Fiona," his voice is hoarse. His teeth are bared and caress her neck, causing to send a shiver all the way down over her spine. "I _love_ you."

Exactly. She let herself get seduced by his words, and there is no way out now. It's the vampire charm no-one seems to get away with. He loves her. She is nothing different from the rest. In this room love holds no value at all.

* * *

 **English is not my native language so please excuse my mistakes!**

 **I have plans for a second chapter, but that depends on how you guys take it.  
Please leave a review and share your thoughts, they are very appreciated! **

**Angel**


End file.
